


Calmness

by llovellyllady56



Category: SAKANA
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llovellyllady56/pseuds/llovellyllady56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short, calming drabble that I wrote because I was tired and I felt like writing something cute and gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calmness

**Author's Note:**

> Read this while you're drinking a cup of tea. I dare ya.

Taisei was lying comfortably, with Yuudai on top of him, resting his head against Taisei’s shoulder. The two were relaxed into each other, chest to chest. Sprawled out. feeling each other’s heartbeats, it was such a serene moment. They’d had plans to hang out… but when they’d gotten to Yuudai’s apartment, neither were in the mood to do much of anything. Taisei had a stressful day at work, and Yuudai had to run errands for much longer than he would have liked. Both were exhausted and wanted to just unwind. So, sapped of all their energy from their respective days filled with debate and social interaction, they’d decided just to lie down and rest.

It was dark outside. The only sounds were the gentle, calming ones of distant cars and other background noises that were too far off to identify, or too soothing for one to care about what they actually are. 

Indoors, there were the two of them, lying in the stillness of the evening. That day it had been hot. Sort of abnormally hot. But as the sun set, it grew cool. Sort of abnormally cool. It was the type of coolness, where it wasn’t TOO cool, and one didn’t want to throw on a sweater because that would quickly become uncomfortably warm, but at the same time, one could feel the chill in the air, and one would probably benefit from wearing a pair of fuzzy socks.

Yuudai curled up and nuzzled his face into the nape of his lover’s neck, breathing out a relaxed, sleepy sigh. His eyes were closed and he cared about nothing except how nice it felt to be resting against Taisei right now. He gave a weak smile at this thought.

**The two drifted hazily into a calm, deep sleep. Everything felt right in the world.**


End file.
